


Beautiful Under Starlight

by Mage_Of_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Time/pseuds/Mage_Of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Angelica was just beautiful in the daylight would be an understatement. She was also beautiful at night time...and well, Alexander Hamilton would know that first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Under Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a small dribble that I am going to do to get my in the mood for writing a paper (More like procrastinating).

To say Angelica was beautiful in the daylight was an understatement. The way the sun caught her eyes in just the right way made them shimmer like a thousand gemstones. He could see why people fell in love with her so easily, and why she had the reputation she did. Though, Alexander saw another way that Angelica proved that she was beautiful. She was beautiful at night as well, when she wasn’t concerned about the opinion of her father, or what she would have to do with her life after this. When her laughter filled the room at one of his remarks, even if it wasn’t up to par as usual. The way her eyes were captivated on his lips when he spoke about his family. If he was being honest, the best nights that they were together, were the nights that Eliza wasn’t around. Even though he adored the younger Schuyler sister, it was on these nights that Angelica spoke the truth. How she told Alexander how much he meant to her. Though, there was one night in particular he couldn’t get off of his mind. The night started off with the usual casualties, this time though he had brought a bottle of wine to celebrate. The scene takes place on top of the Schuyler’s roof.

“A toast, to the soon to be Mrs. Church.” Alexander’s voice crooned through the night, making Angelica roll her eyes, shoving him in a playful manner.

 “It was only one date Alexander, and you know my feelings about him.” She took the glass anyways, sipping it slowly. He was happy to hear that, but made no note of it on his face, wanting to continue to tease her.

 “Oh but Ms. Schuyler, don’t you know that when you’re with him, your cheeks flush like a virgin maiden?” His voice was softer this time, and he coiled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “Or at least it does when he gets close to you like this, am I wrong?” His lips formed into the all-too-famous smirk, and he pressed on, trying to see where she would stop him. These things happened between them all of the time honestly, and they flirted like two helpless lovers. Though, normally Angelica would have stopped him by now.

Her eyes trailed down his face, making sure to take in every feature before laughing.” The only time I would flush like a virgin maiden is when he got closer, personal space isn’t an issue for you my dear Alexander, is it?” She laughed again, pressing just a step closer to him, abandoning her glass somewhere along the way. This made Alexander’s heart race but to keep up with the act, he whistled softly, guiding her arms around his neck, quickly moving his arms back to her waist.

“The only time personal space would be a problem is if you were too far away, My dearest, Angelica.” He paused after the word dearest, hoping to get a reaction out of her before he blew his cool. Her face ended up a bashful color, helping him keep his head knowing that he was ahead.

“Alexander…” Angelica murmured, pressing the palm of her hand flat on the back of his neck. He smiled, pulling her as close as he could possibly get to her. She let out a soft sound, holding back a smile. “Are you going to kiss me or not? From your mannerisms I can only assume...” She trailed off for a second, clearing her throat, “I could only hope that you would.” Her normally steady voice was shaken, and he couldn’t help but lean forward, brushing his lips over hers.

“As you wish, Angelica.” His voice was soft and steady despite how erratically his heart was beating. This time when he went into kiss her, he pressed his lips firmly against her own, his whole body feeling like it was set aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I am going to continue this, but if you would like me to leave me some feed back!


End file.
